Epica batalla por el amor
by Susi08
Summary: Near y Matt estan enamorados de Mello pero luego un dia pasa un pequeño accidente y hace que Mello piense que Near esta enamorado de Matt y que Matt lo esta de Near y los ayuda a estar juntos pero despues un dia los dos se deciden declararsele a Mello y despues tienen una batalla toda loca por quien se gana al rubiesito -w-
1. Chapter 1 - La declaración

Capitulo 1:

(Sinceramente no se como pude llegar a esta muy critica situacion de verdad) penso Mello desconcertado

*Flashback*

Era un dia como cualquiera, yo estaba como siempre con el perro de Matt, el llevaba muchos dias extraño... Cada vez que me veia, volteaba la mirada o se ponia totalmente rojo al verme...

-Oye, he notado que estos dias andas muy nervioso... ¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo Mello.

-N... No me pa... pasa na... na... nada- Dijo Matt totalmente sonrojado

- Seguro, estas super rojo...- Dijo Mello colocandole la mano sobre su frente para confirmar que no le estuviese dando fiebre.

-Se... Se... Seguro- Dijo el pelirojo totalmente sorprendido y mas rojo que hacia unos segundos

- Bueno, luego no quiero que andes llorando porque te enfermaste...- Dijo el rubio totalmente replicante, ya que aunque no lo quisiese admitir... Le preocupaba el pelirojo

Luego, Matt y Mello fueron a la cocina y se encontraron a Near que estaba jugando... Mello simplemente se fue, dejando solo a Matt con Near

**-Mientras tanto en la cocina-**

- Near, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta algo... Mello es mio... ¡MIO!- Dijo Matt super enojado, cosa de la que Near se sorprendio mucho ya que era primera vez que Matt se enojaba tanto.

- Y que se supone que te hace pensar eso- Dijo Near con la mirada mas fria que pudo para ocultar su sorpresa.

- Porque tiene mucha mas afinidad conmigo, en cambio a ti te odia- Dijo Matt totalmente seguro de sus palabras

-Pero del odio viene el amor no...- Dijo Near totalmente frio y siguio en lo que estaba

- Pero ese no es tu caso...- Dijo Matt retirandose de la cocina

De repente camine hacia la sala, me tropece, y Near quedo abajo de Matt... El pobre estaba rojo como un tomate y justo en ese momento llega Mello.

-Mello... No es lo que crees...- Dijo Matt totalmente avergonzado, no podia creerlo... Acababa de serle infiel a su amor y sin siquiera haber empezado a salir.

-Jaja, ¿ok?...- Dijo el rubio algo desconcertado ya que nunca se espero que Matt se haya enamorado de la pulguita de nieve.

- Enserio no es lo que crees- Dijo Matt totalmente apenado con Mello, jamas se esperaba que pasase eso

-¿Y porque a mi me importaria que estes con la pulga de nieve?- Dijo Mello algo enojado ya que, tenia que aceptar que esto le cabreaba un poco

- Jum... Como digas- Dijo el pelirojo acostandose... A pensar un poco...

Pasaron los dias y Mello intentaba que Near y Matt a toda costa estuviesen en momentos a solas para que rompieran el hielo y asi entenderse pero siempre que volvia con ellos los veia peores, jum... Posiblemente se sientan avergonzados por tanto tiempo a solas.

- Sigues sin entender pulguita... Mello es para mi- Dijo Matt mas celoso que de costumbre

- O vamos ni siquiera tienes la valentia como para declarartele- Dijo Near algo enojado ya por tantas peleas por lo mismo

- En ese caso, tu tampoco...- Dijo Matt totalmente seguro de si

- Pero en ese caso... Ya yo lo pienso hacer- Dijo Near mostrando una sonrisa totalmente rara en el.

- A si pues yo tambien y tengo ventaja porque se donde esta- Dice Matt totalmente burlon y seguro de que Near no concluiria donde estaba

- Esta en la sala- Dijo Near burlando a Matt

- O dios...- Dice Matt totalmente preocupado, se supone que Near no lo sabia

Near y Matt se acercan corriendo hacia la sala... Buscando a Mello. Cuando lo encontraron enseguida se le pusieron de frente y

-Te amo, Mello... Lo hice desde siempre.- Dijeron Near y Matt al unisono


	2. Chapter 2 - La super confusión de Mello

-Ok, ¿A que se refieren ustedes dos?- Dijo Mello algo confundido ya que segun el, Matt y Near se querian... Aunque al parecer se equivoco

-Pues... No sabria como ponerlo en palabras solo que, te quiero...- Dijo Near, totalmente avergonzado.

-Y yo, te amo... Desde que llegaste a la Wammy's me atrajiste... Pero era un amor no correspondido que cada dia mas se volvia mas intenso y ahora te amo mas que a mi propia vida y mucho mas...- Dijo Matt sacando todas las palabras de su mente y de su corazon (waa que cursi me puse yo xDD)

-Matt sonaste bien cursi- Dijo Mello algo confundido (no me culpen no consegui una palabra para definirlo xDD)

-Pero es que asi es como me siento- Dijo Matt totalmente seguro de si. -Cosa que se seguro no sabe hacer la pulga que tienes en frente- Dijo poniendose algo celoso pero aun seguro de si mismo (jaja es tan optimista *w*)

-Bueno en realidad ese es un buen punto pero aun asi Matt, los dos somos chicos... Esto no va a funcionar- Dijo Mello, algo avergonzado pero aun asi, mostrandose serio

-Pe... Pero Mello! Espera! No me dejes!- Dijo Matt super triste por que su peor miedo estaba pasando en ese preciso momento

-No Matt esto no servira y punto! Ahora largo de aqui!- Dijo Mello algo enojado porque nunca se espero lo que estaba pasando y estaba algo shockeado.

Matt se fue llorando desconsoladamente a su habitacion, el peor dia de su vida llego... El amor de su vida lo habia rechazado se sentia totalmente mal y con el corazon roto

Por su parte Mello estaba confundido y algo aturdido... Nunca se espero que su mejor amigo le viniera con esa situacion algo... Desprevenida, no sabia que hacer... Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia que sentia por Matt como tal... Una amistad icondicional o algo mas?

Y el pobre de Near quedo en la sala totalmente sorprendido y confundido porque no sabia si Mello si corresponderia a sus sentimientos o iba a pasar lo mismo que con Matt, pero lo que dijo en su mente fue: Yo no hare el mismo drama que acaba de hacer Matt...

-A la mañana siguiente-

Llego el dia siguiente el cual era muy especial para todos los niños de la Wammy's y era que L, el mayor detective del mundo y su predecesor, al cual todos le tenian bastante cariño. En el desayuno Mello estaba bastante distante con Matt, tanto asi que ellos siempre comian juntos y esta vez Mello se fue para otro lado a comer, luego de que todos comieron Matt se acerco a Mello... ¡Necesitaba hablar con el!

-Mello, esto no puede seguir asi... ¡No hemos hablado nada desde ayer en la tarde y hoy ni siquiera te pusiste conmigo para comer! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa?!, esta bien que lo que te dije ayer no es una cosa como para estar fingiendo que no paso nada, ¡pero no andes tomando distancia de mi!, que eso me duele mas...- Dijo Matt mas sincero de lo que siempre era... Tanto que hasta por primera vez se exalto con otra cosa que no fuese un videojuego.

-... Matt, tal y como dijiste esto no es una cosa que se toma a la ligera... ¡ASI QUE HAZME EL PINCHE FAVOR DEJARME EN PAZ! Me siento muy confundido, no puedo siquiera decirte una respuesta de lo que al menos siento... ¡ASI QUE DEJAME SOLO!- Dijo Mello tambien muy sincero pero muy exaltado

-Bien, te dejare en paz, pero prometo, no de hecho, juro... ¡Que hare que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos y te conquistare!- Dijo Matt, y luego se fue de la habitacion dejando a un rubio mas confundido de lo que estaba antes.


	3. Capitulo 3 - El beso

**Jaja hola :3 lo siento si en verdad me tarde bastante con el capitulo siguiente pero es que mi computadora la mandaron a reparar y apenas horita la tengo de vuelta jaja bueno espero que les guste el capitulo**

Capitulo 3: Los planes de Near y el beso de Mello y Matt

Mello se quedo bien sorprendido con lo que dijo Matt, ya que, jamas lo habia visto tan… Bueno como lo acabo de ver… Pero luego solo se fue a su cuarto a esperar que el gran L llegase

Mientras tanto Near planeaba alguna forma de conquistar a Mello, ya que no queria que pasase lo mismo que con Matt, tenia que conquistarlo primero de alguna forma

Su primer plan fue que se iba a ganar su confianza para luego asi poderlo conquistar… Pero en eso Matt llevaba ventaja ya que despues de todo era su mejor amigo

Su siguiente plan fue que cuando viniese L le diria que dejase a Mello como su sucesor y luego asegurarse que cuando se lo dijesen, le dijesen que el que lo pidio fue el… Pero luego se retracto ya que, primero… Iban a ver eso bastante raro, ya que el nunca era asi, y cambiar asi de repente… Y lo otro es que conocia lo suficiente a Mello como para saber que aunque le dijesen eso a el no le iba a importar

Era bastante complicado para el pensar un plan, ya que, nunca se espero pensar esta clase de planes para conquistar… Y menos a un chico, pero no se iba a detener, aunque a quien engañaba no podia solo… Tenia que esperar a L, pero tampoco le iba a decir que al que queria conquistar era a Mello, tenia que pensar alguna excusa

Mientras tanto Matt y Mello

*toc toc*

-¿Quien es?- Dijo Mello

-Soy yo, Matt… ¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo Matt, siendo sincero, dijo eso pero sabiendo como era Mello iba a ser imposible hacerlo, pero bueno de que lo intentaria, lo intentaria.

-Pasa, total estaba bien aburrido aquí adentro- Dijo Mello totalmente fastidiado de estar en su cuarto sin nada que hacer

-Mello, sere bastante breve con lo que te dire… Te quiero, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por mis sentimientos, quiero la misma confianza que siempre tuvimos, no quiero que me evites, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos… Yo aprendere a controlar mis sentimientos y ni te incomodare ni te presionare… Quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta- Dijo Matt calmado, seguro y bastante dolido.

-Matt… Jamas quise que te pusieses asi , de hecho jamas quise que te enamorases de mi… Pero bueno, no te culpo y esta bien, dejare de evi….-

Matt de repente se lanzo sobre los labios de Mello, no aguanto las ganas de besarle y le robo un beso bastante tierno y apasionante donde puso todos sus sentimientos y en Mello podia sentir esos mismos sentimientos, asi que ya al menos supo que, quiza, Mello si sentia algo por el, sintio que el tiempo se le paraba… Hasta que Mello interrumpio.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!- Dijo Mello totalmente exaltado, jamas se imagino que Matt le hiciese eso, y lo peor de todo es que el beso le gusto, pero si dejaba que Matt siguiese, se crearia la ilusion.-¡LARGO MATT NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER JAMAS EN MI VIDA!-.

-Mello, lo siento, es que, te veias tan… Besable(?) entonces, lo siento, no lo pude evitar- Dijo Matt totalmente apenado, no sabia que pasaria despues de esto, ni siquiera sabe porque lo hizo, y no sabia ni con que moral decia las cosas ya que hasta hace un rato el estaba diciendo que iba a tratar que no se interpusieran sus sentimientos y de repente besa a Mello.

-Solo largate Matt, y yo que estaba pensando perdonarte y darte una oportunidad, pero ya veo que no vale la pena- Dijo Mello totalmente confundido y aturdido, estaba bastante shockeado por la situacion – No te quiero volver a ver mas en mi vida… ¿Me oiste? LARGATE!

**Notas finales:**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, ya que me costo un poco y perdon si los planes que le puse a Near son algo bobos xD jaja y… ¿Que tal el beso de Matt y Mello? :B jaja ¿Lindo, no? Jaja bueno espero sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio el cap… Jeje y voy a tratar de subir el capitulo 4 pronto para compensarles mi tardanza y bueno sin mas que decir… Sayo!**


End file.
